


New Year's Kiss

by WriterOfManyFandoms



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2016, 2017, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, New Years, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfManyFandoms/pseuds/WriterOfManyFandoms
Summary: Steve and Reader are mutually pining, but will it all change with a kiss?





	New Year's Kiss

It was a very peaceful day at the tower, as most everyone had been out and about. Tony was getting everything ready for his annual New Year’s Eve party, while he gathered a slew of people for help. The only ones who were still in the tower were you, Steve, Wanda, and Vision. Though Wanda and Vision were off somewhere talking, so you really wasn’t sure if you could count that.

“Hey, Steve. Are you going to Tony’s party tonight?” You asked out, entering the kitchen to grab a snack. Steve had been sitting at the counter, munching away on some pop tarts. “I wasn’t going to, but since they managed to talk Bucky into going, I’ll go. Are you?” The super soldier asked, looking over at you. “Yeah, Nat talked me into it. So at least I will see you there?” You said with a smile, and Steve just grinned at you. “Of course! At least one fun person will be there.” The blonde teased, chuckling under his breath.

Steve had easily been your favorite Avenger. When you first joined he was the nicest out of everyone, and before you knew it, the two of you were close and you were developing a crush. Nat and Wanda always called you out on it, but you were quick to hush them up. You two worked together, and you reminded yourself that it would be unprofessional.

Before it was too long you were getting ready for the party, Nat and Wanda were sitting on your bed, helping you pick out an outfit. “Try this one on, it is super-hot and will get Steve’s attention.” Nat teased, causing Wanda to laugh. “Oh come on you two! Steve and I are just really good friends.” You said, rolling your eyes as you put the finishing touches on your hair and makeup. “Whatever, Y/N. You have the hots for Rogers. Everyone knows it. It’s okay.” Wanda said with a grin, but you rolled your eyes once more as you turned to face your friends.

“So what if I do like him? It isn’t as if he liked me too. And if he did it isn’t as if we could just date.” You said with a huff, crossing your arms. “And why not?” Nat interrogated, getting up to pull a dress from the closet. “Because, Nat. We work together. What if it doesn’t work out and it gets awkward?” You grabbed the dress Nat picked out, eying it curiously.

“Well if you two don’t work out then you don’t work out. You can’t be afraid of that stuff, Y/N. Take a chance, live a little. And do you really want to spend the rest of next year pining after Rogers?” Wanda said, causing you to think about it for a little bit. Wanda did have a great point. You spent enough time hiding your crush on Steve, you couldn’t imagine doing it for another year.

“Fine, I see your point. Now you two need to go get ready and let me change.” You said with a grin, as the two girls left your room. If only telling him was as easy as it seemed in your head. You quickly changed out of your clothes, and into a tight fitting red dress, with a very high slit on the side.

After calming your nerves down for a bit, you finally managed to make your way downstairs. Somehow Wanda and Nat were already down there, sitting on some barstool chatting away. “Y/N!” They called out as you approached them. “Steve isn’t here yet. But don’t worry, we will keep a good eye out for you.” Nat teased, you let her comment slipped past you as you ordered a drink from the bar.

An hour passed by and still no Rogers, yet Bucky even made his way down. You tried to ignore it, and not let it consume your thoughts. But you had been looking forward to seeing him there. “Wow Y/N! You are looking good tonight. Would you care to dance with me?” Sam asked as he walked up, extending his hand out. “Sure thing Wilson. But you better be careful.” You teased, gently taking his hand, and walking out to the dancefloor.

He was definitely a great dance partner and kept up with your pop dance style moves. Even though it had been quite some time since the two of you started dancing, your eyes quickly went to Steve as he walked in. “Hey, Sam. I am going to take a small break. You really wear me down.” You teased, but Sam gave you a knowing look. “Mhm, sure. Don’t worry, I was just trying to keep you busy until Cap showed up.” He gave you a grin, before walking away.

“Steve! You did decide to grace us with your presence.” You said with a laugh, causing Steve to grin. “Sorry, I ended up taking a nap and overslept. And when I did wake up I had to go get ready. But look at you. You are simply stunning.” The male complimented, causing you to blush. “Well, you clean up pretty nice yourself.” You told him, looking up at him.

Before either of you knew it Tony was up making an announcement. “Alright everyone, the New Year is about to ring in. The countdown is starting!” He said as everyone began counting down from ten. “Well, here is to a New Year,” Steve said, toasting his glass with you. You took a small drink from your glass and set it back down on the table.

However, when everyone said one and cheered, you felt a pair of soft lips crash against your own. “Sorry, I just wanted to ring in the New Year by letting you know how I feel. I really like you. Happy New Year.” Steve said as he pulled away. “No, Steve, don’t be sorry. I like you too.” Relief washed over both of you, as you smiled at each other. “So, is there any other way you want to ring in the New Year?” Steve asked you, his face close to yours. “Nope.” You said with a grin, before kissing him again. You were definitely looking forward to seeing how the rest of the year would go.


End file.
